All Together Again
by Yumi-Floppy-Usagi
Summary: Nami is waiting anxiously for Luffy after 2 years of being separated. And Luffy can't wait to see her. LuffyXNami. Set just before the Fishman Island Arc. WARNING! MAJOUR SPOILERS!


||-||ALL TOGETHER AGAIN||-||

Nami stood anxiously on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, wearing her tight dark blue jeans and her green bikini top. Usopp, Robin and the powered up Franky were with her, waiting for the last of their comrades to arrive at the Sunny. That is, Brooke, Zolo, Sanji, Chopper and their captain, Luffy.

It had been 2 long years since Nami had seen everyone. When she first saw Usopp at the bar she unconsciously hugged him after being completely bewitched by the nostalgia. But all that hard work and learning she did at Weatheria was all for one sole person: Luffy. All she wanted to do was to make him the pirate king. And as the navigator, she played a huge part in that.

It was only now after being away from him for so long that Nami realised how much she missed him. Of course, she missed everyone in the crew dearly, but for some reason, she was shaking nervously on the spot where she stood, anxiously awaiting his arrival.

"YOHOHOHOHO! USOPP-SAN ROBIN-CHAN NAMI-CHAN FRAKY-SAN!" She heard a familiar over-excited laugh from above. She looked up and beamed at Brook, who was sailing down to them on one of the flying fish. Then she realised that Luffy might be with him, and her heart started pounding to no end.

But as Brook sank lower, she saw that he was alone. She silently sighed in relief and ran over to meet him.

"Yohoho! Franky-san you look cool! It's so nostalgic seeing you all!" Brook was saying. Then he looked straight at Nami. "Please allow me to see your panti-" He was cut off by Nami's foot sticking his skull into the floor.

"I've never showed you before so I'm not now!" She yelled in reply.

"It looks like we're missing a few people" Brook stated from the ground.

"Yea, chopper has gone to meet them. He's bringing them on one of his giant bird friends he made over the last 2 years." Franky informed them.

"I see..." Now Nami was on the lookout for a giant bird, her heart pounding.

"Rayleigh!" Luffy shouted at Silvers Rayleigh, on top of the plaza wall. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

A tear fell down Rayleigh's cheek as he beckoned Luffy onwards. "Go to the top!"

Luffy nodded and followed Zolo and Sanji to the giant bird that chopper was waiting on for them.

"Let's get going! I can't wait to see everyone!" Luffy said, jumping on.

But there was one person he wanted to see most in particular. He remembered back to 1 and a half years ago, before Rayleigh left him to continue his training on the deserted island. The two of them were sitting at a campfire eating huge chunks of unknown animal meat. And as he had done many other nights before, he thought of his crew. But in particular, Nami's face flew into his head and without him realising, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Luffy-kun?" Rayleigh asked with concern.

"Eh- Nanda? Why am I crying?" Luffy said expressionlessly and frantically started wiping his face.

"Thinking about your crew huh?" He asked with a sigh.

"I miss her..." Luffy said with a sad face, looking down at the ground.

Rayleigh was surprised. He always assumed Luffy was either too dumb or too clueless to ever have feelings for a girl. He smiled a let out a slight laugh.

"Hey, what're you laughing at?" Luffy said regaining his old personality.

||-||End flashback||-||

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed with excitement. "Let's go! Faster, faster!"

Nami continued her anxious waiting. What should I say when I see him? She thought.

Robin came over to comfort her. "Is something wrong? You don't seem yourself."

"Well, ahh, no-one seems themselves right now. You've all changed so much!" She exclaimed in an attempt to hide her feelings.

"Are you worried about seeing Captain-san again?" She asked with a smile, leaving Nami gaping.

"H-how did you-?" She started

"Everyone knows. It's so obvious. You two are the only ones that don't realise it." Robin said, rather cruelly.

"Oh great...well, at least HE doesn't know either." Nami said, blushing.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Robin said with another sly smile. "He may have matured over the past 2 years. You don't know what he'll be like now."

That just made Nami's heart beat even louder. So loud, that she was afraid Robin might hear it. She looked down at her feet in shame.

"Ahh. Speak of the devil." Robin said as Nami's eyes widened.

Then she heard his voice. "HEEEEEYYYYYYY!" Luffy shouted from the back of the giant bird.

Nami saw Zolo, Sanji and Chopper on the bird but looked away before she could spot Luffy.

'I'm not ready yet! I'm not ready yet!'

_Of course your ready!_ A voice inside her head said. _Just look!_

So she lifted her head and saw Luffy, smiling his enormous smiles and laughing and waving like a maniac at them.

And just like that, all of Nami's anxiousness was blown away from just the sight of him. She was completely taken over by joy that she unconsciously started laughing and waving like a maniac back at him.

"Whoa! Everyone's here!" Luffy shouted again.

There's his voice again. She was on the brink of tears at seeing him after so long.

She could hear everyone else shouting their happy greetings to them.

"Luuuffffyyyyyy! I missed you!" Brook said crying.

"You guys have really upped on your manliness!" Franky said, pulling up his glasses.

"We're all together again!" Usopp said, also shedding a tear.

"Ooooooiiiii! Luffy!" Nami was shouting, a tear about to show itself.

Then Luffy saw her. He hadn't immediately recognised her with her hair now long.

'She's pretty!' Luffy thought to himself.

"NAMI!" He shouted with the biggest smile you would ever see.

Nami laughed, still trying to hold back the tears burning behind her eyes.

But Luffy wasn't going to wait till the Giant bird landed. Without hesitation he stretched out his arms and wrapped them around her, before bringing her up to the hovering bird and pulling her into a tight embrace.

Everyone gasped except Sanji who just got pissed off.

Nami blushed wildly. He held her so close she could hear his heartbeat. His familiar scent beckoned her and she snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you!" Luffy said pulling her closer.

"I missed you too." Nami said closing her eyes, and letting that annoying tear run free down her cheek.

"You look pretty with long hair!" He stated matter-of-factly. That just made Nami blush even more.

The Bird landed and they stepped off, followed by Sanji, Zolo and Chopper. Everyone cheered as they did so.

Then Luffy saw the powered-up Franky. "WOOOWWWW! FRANKY! YOU-!" He said, his eyes MASSIVE stars.

Yep, he's still the same as always... Nami thought, a little relieved.

"I know how you feel Luffy, but save it for later!" Nami said. "We've got news that marines are coming!"

And, as if on cue, a huge cannonball hit the water beside them causing an enormous splash.

"They're in firing range!" Usopp shouted.

Then a bunch of different comrades that the straw hats had made over the years stepped in to give them a chance to escape into the sea. Hancock, The bug guy Hercules, and Perona.

Now's your chance! Hancock said silently with a wink in Luffy's direction.

So without delay, Franky went under the ship and set off the bubble coating. It filled up with air like a balloon.

"Waaahh! It's expanding!" Usopp exclaimed.

And before they knew it, a bubble roof had formed above them. They were ready to go under the water to head to Fishman Island.

"Are we setting sail Nami?" Luffy asked, looking official with his arms crossed.

"Yes! Go right ahead captain!" Nami replied.

"Okay guys! There's tons of stuff I've wanted to say to you! But for now, I'll just say thank you for putting up with my selfishness for the past 2 years!"

"Seriously Luffy, you've always been selfish!" Usopp said jokingly.

Luffy took a deep breath and shouted: "LETS GOOO! FISHMAN ISLAND, HERE WE COME!"

And with a cheer, they fell below the surface of the ocean.

Nami stared admirably at him, smiling. He stood as close as he could to the huge lion head without actually going outside the bubble.

"Well this sucks!" He said, breaking the silence. "With this bubble, I can't sit on my special seat! And I was really hoping to share it with you, Nami."

Nami's eyes widened as he stared at her. No way... She thought. Luffy never shares his seat with anyone!

She regained her front she was putting on and turned away from his stare.

"W-well... I don't think we both could've fit on that lion head anyway..." She said blushing madly.

"That's okay!" He said walking over to her. "If that was the case, I would've just put you on my lap!" He said as if it was nothing, making Nami's face turn so red it was almost steaming.

She turned to look at him, and had to lift her head. 'He's gotten taller...' She thought, her face hot. 'He's a lot more manly now too.' Her eyes moved from his smiling face to his scarred chest. Unconsciously, she reached out and touched the x shaped scar across his torso.

"How did you get this?" She asked, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

"Ahh...just an accident when I was training." He replied.

Then suddenly, Nami was reminded of something. Something she was almost too scared to say.

"Oh! Luffy!" She said looking up at him with desirable eyes.

"W-what is it?" He asked, moving closer to her.

"I...umm...I'm sorry about Ace..." She said sorrowfully.

"Oh..." Luffy said turning away. At this point, the crew had stopped to listen to their conversation.

"I'm sorry too guys...Ace was important to me, so when he died, I just lost control. And I forgot all about you!" He said as if he was cursing himself. "I was so upset I couldn't even think or move, if it wasn't for Jimbei and Rayliegh, I probably would've killed myself. They reminded me of what I still had." He turned around to face everyone. "I still have you guys!" He said with the same huge smile. "So now..." He walked back over to Nami and held her in his arms. "I never want to feel like that again. I can't let any of you die!"

Nami starred into his eyes, so full of confidence, and seemed to gain some herself. They both leaned in closer and their lips met, in a beautiful kiss.

Everyone in the crew smiled and cheered. Except for Sanji who would probably kill Luffy if it wasn't for Usopp and Chopper holding him back.

They broke the kiss, and Nami was too dumbfounded to say anything.

"I'll take you to the top with me! You'll be my Queen!" He whispered childishly.

And Nami found herself with as big a smile on her face as Luffy.

The ship continued to sail through the ocean depths, down to Fishman Island, and a new adventure.

_**Sorry if I spoiled it that Ace died. But I did warn you, So don't go kicking me off or anything kay? That's happened to me before. Anyways what did you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me by reviewing! Arigatou**_


End file.
